The present invention relates to a cable-supporting assembly and more particularly to such a modular assembly intended for supporting electrical cables in an aircraft.
Modern aircraft are equipped with numerous electrical supply and control appliances connected to cables running along internal partitions or walls of the airframe. The cumulative length of these cables amounts to kilometers. They are often gathered in bundles held together by straps passing through cradles which are themselves fixed to supports secured to these partitions or walls.
At the present time, many types of such supports or cradles are used inside the same aircraft, in order to deal with all the possible orientations and distances of the cable bundles in relation to the supporting walls. It is therefore necessary to provide a wide range of straight, double, angle and such like clips and supports which are costly to manufacture and store because of their very diversity. Despite that, since each support is intended to answer a single situation, this range, albeit extensive, cannot claim to cover all the infinitely varying situations encountered.